Time Hurts
by RobstenLover93
Summary: One arranged marriage, one child, and one epidemic later, and they are still together after a hundred years, but how is that possible anymore? According to them, it's the easiest thing they've ever done, but also one of the worst.
1. Chapter 1

Summary-

One arranged marriage, one child, and one epidemic later, and they are still together after a hundred years, but how is that possible anymore? According to them, it's the easiest thing they've ever done.

Renee Swan's POV

*1910*

I didn't think setting up an arranged marriage for my oldest daughter would be so hard, but when she was to marry my best friend's son, then I was okay with it, but then I wasn't. I know my sweet Isabella would be perfect for any guy, even her own best friend, but I know it is going to be very strange when they get older.

"Are you worried Renee?" Charlie asked me.

"I am worried about how the children will take this, what if they aren't up for it? They might not like how we are forcing them to be married when they are older. I know I wasn't happy when my parents set up my marriage to you, but now I am so happy with it. It may be a lot different for Isabella, she isn't me. I'm also worried about Amelie. I know she is only six, but what is she going to think if she is there when we tell Isabella? Is she going to feel betrayed from us? Or will she be scared about her arranged marriage in the future? I worry she will hate us," I rambled.

Charlie chuckled, and I glared at him.

"You are so paranoid dear," he said.

"Well don't you fear our daughter will hate us? I fear she will hate us for making her do something she doesn't want to do!" I exclaimed.

"Do you know if she would like to marry Edward or not? She already loves him like cray, you are lucky that something hasn't happened between the two yet. She is sixteen years old Renee, not a child, she may understand," Charlie explained.

"Charlie, do not say that!" I shrieked.

I didn't need to think of my daughter already thinking about love, I knew with her marriage in a year or less, she may fall asleep, but not now.

"Renee, sweetheart, you know it is true," he said.

I huffed. Before I could speak again, the door opened and laughing was heard.

"I'm home. Mother? Father?" Isabella exclaimed.

She walked in giggling, and her best friend, Mary followed.

"Hello Mary," I said smiling.

I liked Mary, she was a nice girl.

"Hello Mrs. Swan," she said.

I smiled at her, and Isabella smiled again.

"Did you hear mother? Mary is now engaged! She and Paul are deep in love! I wish for love soon mother," Isabella said.

My eyes lit up, I had heard about Mary's arranged marriage, but didn't think it would be this quick.

"We did grow up together, that may have helped," Mary said blushing.

"Mother, will I ever be married?" Isabella asked.

"We would like to speak to you Isabella," Charlie said.

Mary grinned at her best friend and walked out the door, putting a finger to her lips. Isabella sat in the chair across from me.

"Mother? Father?" she asked.

"Isabella, your father and I have been discussing," I said.

"We have been discussing your marriage, your arranged marriage," Charlie said.

"Yes?" Isabella asked.

"When your birthday comes in three weeks, you are to…interact with him to get to know him, as soon as possible, and then at the New Year, married." I said.

"Who I am to be married?" she asked.

I took a deep breath.

"You are to be married to…your best friend, Edward." I said.

I sighed in relief, happy to have it out of my system.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yes," Charlie said.

"I know you may be mad—"I said.

She rudely cut me off.

"Mad? Mother I am excited! Thank you so much!" she said with excitement.

I was shocked, but I knew Charlie was not.

She kissed my cheek and rushed off, to god knows where.

"I told you she would be excited," Charlie said.

I just shook my head.

Bella's POV

I was excited! I wouldn't…we wouldn't have to hide anymore. I could call him mine.

I ran into town, and when no one was looking squealed in delight.

"Isabella?"

I turned around to see my best friend, Edward.

I squealed again, and jumped into his arms. He immediately moved us so we were out of sight.

"Have you heard? Huh? Huh?" I asked.

"Calm down Isabella. Have I heard what?" he asked.

"Our parents, they set us to be married," I said almost in a whisper.

"Isabella, I can't understand you when you mumble," he said.

"We're to be married," I whispered against his lips.

We kissed with passion, and I enjoyed it, happy with the news that I had gotten.

We broke apart, and I took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"My parents just broke the news to me, I ran to find you," I said.

"I love you Isabella," he said.

"I love you too Edward," I said.

**January 1st 1911**

…..

"You may now kiss the bride," the pastor said.

Edward more like attacked my lips, and everyone stood and clapped. I didn't want to stop kissing him, but people were watching.

We separated and faced forward while I blushed.

I looked over at my best friend, and she smiled at me, holding my bouquet.

"I love you my wife," Edward whispered.

"I love you too my husband," I whispered back.

**October 16th 1911**

I heard a high pitch cry, and went to go back to the nursery, when Edward spoke.

"I got her, go back to bed." He said.

Our daughter, Anna Elizabeth Masen, born on my birthday, September 13th. She was our pride and joy.

I was so glad that Edward had gotten our daughter, I had been sick all day, and didn't need to get our month old daughter sick, it would ruin her immune system.

Before I knew it, Edward crawled back into bed, and I was out.

**December 2nd, 1911**

I coughed and coughed, it seemed I was just getting worse and worse over time. I had given my sickness to Edward, and he wasn't doing well either. Our parents had Anna so we wouldn't get her sick, and I was glad they did.

"Edward…" I whispered.

I knew he didn't hear me across the bed, but I didn't even care anymore.

I hurt, I really just hurt, and I knew something was going to happen. But I didn't know what. I just hoped it would go away soon.

**December 2nd, 1922**

Anna's POV

"Grandma! Let's go, I'm going to be late," I whined.

"Sweetheart, they're not going anywhere," Grandma said.

Eleven years, it seems like it was forever ago, I miss my family so much.

"But they are Grandma. If I don't see them today, I'll feel like a bad daughter," I whined.

Grandma put my coat on my shoulders and I slipped it on. She soon put her arm around my shoulder and I put my head on her shoulder.

"They're not going anywhere baby. If you didn't visit them today, it wouldn't make you a bad daughter," Grandma said.

"Yes it would. Its eleven years today Grandma, don't you know that?" I said mad.

"I know its eleven years today since they died sweetheart. I would be a horrible mother and grandmother if I didn't," she said.

"Grandma I miss them. I never even got to know them," I cried.

I felt the tears prick my eyes, I cry all the time when I think of my parents, I was only four months old when they died. How was I ever supposed to know them?

"You still have your pictures sweetheart," Grandma said.

"It's not the same. I never got to meet my mommy," I cried.

She rubbed my back, and I felt their presence around me. I knew they were here.

"I miss them Grandma, but we need to go visit," I said wiping my tears away.

"Come on Anna. Let's go," Grandma said.

**December 2nd, 1987**

I looked in the mirror at my non-aging face, stuck at twenty years old. I hated this, having to change my name all the time. I wasn't Anna Masen anymore, I was Anna Johnson, Anna Harris, Anna Jones, anything but me. I hated this.

"I miss you mom and dad." I whispered.

I would never see them again, I would never die.

"Anna?"

I turned around and looked at Michael.

"My mom and dad died today 76 years ago," I whispered.

"Oh Anna," he said.

He wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed.

"I'm never going to meet them. Never going to die," I sobbed.

"Oh Anna. I know you will just you wait. I love you," he said.

"Thank you for sticking with me for so long," I said.

"We do have a long time." He said.

I smiled.

"I love you too," I said.

**December 2nd, 2006**

Michael smiled at me, I hadn't thought of it all day. But the picture of my parents at their wedding, burned in my back pocket. I kept their photo around all the time. It never left my sight.

Michael and I were in Chicago, visiting my family's graves, but it still leaned toward the day.

I felt people walking around us, and something fall. Fearing it was my phone, I suddenly turned around and saw a lady picking up my picture. When I bent down to grab it, our hands collided. She looked up at me with beautiful brown eyes, my human eyes.

I chuckled and we both stood up.

"You dropped this," she said.

"Thank you." I said grabbing it from her.

"Is it your grandparents?" she asked.

"My parents," I said.

"Wow. You can't be more than twenty years old…?" she said.

"Anna. And you are?" I asked.

"Isabella. It was nice to meet you Anna." She said walking off.

She had walked not 100 feet and was talking to her husband, but I actually couldn't hear them.

I looked down at my parents grave and see Michael put the flowers down for each of them.

"I miss them all. I hope to see them again someday," I whispered.

Michael wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked away. Until next year, when we would visit again.

**March 18th, 2013**

I blew my hair out of my face, and looked at the grocery list in my hand, we had to act human you know.

We had just moved to Forks, and I was new to the supermarket, not knowing where to go.

"Miss…do you need some help?"

I looked around to see a pixie sized lady, with eyes like mine.

"Uh yeah. My husband and I just moved here, I don't really know the store." I said scratching my head.

She smiled.

"Well I don't even know why you're here. You and your husband should come and meet my family," she whispered.

"Family? I've never had a family," I said.

Her eyes softened.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's okay. My parents died when I was very little, I just…haven't had the connection," I said.

"How about you come home with me now? I want you to experience the family connection!" she said.

"I never did get your name," I said.

"Alice…Alice Cullen, and you?" she asked.

"My birth name? Or fake one?" I asked.

"Your birth name," she giggled.

"Anna…Anna Masen," I said.

Her eyes widened, and I was confused.

"Sorry, the last name seems familiar," she said.

"I will call Michael, and we could follow you to your home?" I asked.

The door binged, and Michael came in, with his phone in hand.

"Michael! I was just about to call you," I said.

"I know baby. Oh, who is this?" he asked coming to me.

"Alice Cullen, nice to meet you," she said.

"Michael Masen. Nice to meet you too," he said.

"Oh, so you took her name?" Alice asked confused.

"Her name means so much to her because of her past, that I wanted to keep it going," he said.

I smiled at him, I liked how honest he was at times.

"Well I was just inviting Anna to come meet my family, and she said that would be nice," Alice said.

"That's okay with me," he said.

"Sweet. We live right out of town," she said.

We followed Alice to the parking lot, and then we got into our car and followed her down the road. I figured out, when she said out of town, she meant it.

It wasn't long before we pulled into a hidden driveway. When I saw the house, my eyes widened.

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah." Michael said.

We parked the car, and I got out, seeing some other people coming out.

"Carlisle, Esme this is Anna and…Michael right?" Alice said.

Michael nodded.

"I met Anna at the store," Alice said.

Esme came up to me and gave me a hug, it was so unexpected but I kind of hugged her back.

"How about everyone goes inside? I'll call over the rest of our family," Esme said.

I nodded and Michael and I walked into the house, and I was amazed at how beautiful it was.

"Beautiful huh?"

I looked behind me, and saw a familiar face.

"Hey. I know you, um, December 2006," I said.

"Oh yes I remember you. The photo of your parents," she said.

"Yes. I would have never guessed…" I said.

She smiled, and I noticed a little girl running through the door, two actually.

"Auntie where's Liam?" one girl asked.

"He's with his daddy. He's coming," Isabella said.

"Hey, can we talk?" Alice said coming to Isabella.

"Of course," Isabella said.

I turned back to the house, wondering how they had children, it had always been a dream of Michael and I's, but we knew it would never happen.

"Come see the rest of the house, not just the door," Esme said.

"Oh, sorry," I said.

She smiled and I walked through the house.

"I was wondering something…" I asked.

"The children," Esme said.

"Yes," I said.

"Isabella has the power of giving us the power to have children. She was such a sweetheart to children in her human life, it stuck," she said.

"And they have a child?" I asked.

"Yes, Liam, he's four and the love of their lives. Emma is Rosalie and Emmett's six year old, and Leah is Alice and Jasper's eight year old." Esme said.

"You and your husband don't have children?" I asked.

"No. We just enjoy being grandparents," she said.

"That's good too," I said.

I heard footsteps and looked back to see Isabella, she looked so happy but so sad.

"Esme…can you watch Liam?" She asked.

Her voice was breaking, but I didn't know why.

"Of course. Where is he?" Esme said.

A little boy ran into the house and into Esme's arms, he was adorable.

Esme picked him up, and started to talk to him, and they walked off, babbling.

Alice walked in, and bit her lip.

"Anna…do you keep a picture of your parents in your back pocket?" she asked.

"Why are you asking?" I asked.

Michael came up next to me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"She wants to see my picture," I said.

"That's quite personal isn't it?" Michael asked.

"No!" Isabella said.

Alice glared at her sister, and Isabella shrugged.

Before anyone else could speak, more footsteps came toward the house.

"Hey, what you guys up to over here? Where's my buddy?" A man asked.

I felt Michael grab my picture from my back pocket, and felt like something was missing from me. I didn't know what he did with it, but he put it back in my pocket.

"Anna?" Alice asked.

"What does it mean to you?" I asked.

"Anna!" Michael said.

"What?" I said.

Michael took my picture and handed it to me, and I opened it, looking at it.

"Why did you give this to me?" I asked.

"Look at it," he said.

I looked at my picture again. It made me think of my grandparents.

"What is going on?" the man asked suddenly.

Isabella may have spoke to this man, most likely her husband.

I put my picture back into my pocket, and walked off, but Michael grabbed my arm.

"What?!"

"Anna you can't run away this time. We have to stop here," he said.

"What's so special about this place? Why can't we just leave like always?" I asked.

"Because this place is home," Michael said.

"How about we leave them be?" Alice said.

"No!" Isabella said.

Alice shot a glare at her sister.

"I don't care Alice…I don't need to listen to you," Isabella said.

Before Michael could speak another word, Isabella came up to me and pulled my picture out of my pocket, and walked to her husband.

"Why did you take my picture?!"

"Because I want to give you this," she said handing me a different picture.

The same people, but with a baby. I looked at the back of the picture, and it some names, familiar names.

_Edward, Isabella, and Anna Masen. September 26__th__, 1911. _

I didn't have to speak, no one did, but I had a family, all this time.

I felt arms wrap around me, and saw it was Isabella, my own mother. I wanted to cry when she hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around her, and silently wanted to cry.

But only one thing ran across my mind, I had a family. A mother and a father, a brother, and a husband.

I had just what I needed.

~The End~

* * *

**I know, a shock to see me! I am alive, I can assure you that. I missed writing, and wrote this one-shot in an hour and a half, it may have some mistakes due to what time I wrote it! **

**I will be updating all stories soon!**

**RobstenLover93**


	2. Chapter 2

Time Hurts Part 2

Isabella's POV

It felt good, I not only had my son, but the daughter I lost a hundred years ago.

I noticed she didn't want to let go of me, and she had tears, and I felt the same way. Seeing your daughter/mother for the first time in a hundred years is going to be emotional.

"I don't…I don't know how I never knew," she said wiping non-existent tears.

"You were so focused on so many other things. I'm just so glad to finally see you. I was wondering what ever happened to my baby girl," I said hugging her again.

Edward touched her hair, and Anna put her hand on his. She had his hair, something we would have never known.

"Anna?"

I looked over, and so did Anna. It seemed to be her mate, boyfriend, or husband, whatever he happened to be.

Anna took her hand off of Edward's and walked over to him.

"Michael, thank you," she said.

When Michael kissed her, I felt Edward tense. Anna was our daughter, and we had never got the chance to meet her arranged love, or experience them fall in love.

She walked back over to us, and I felt Alice put her hand on my shoulder. I looked back and she smiled.

"Michael is Anna's mate. They were destined for each other," Alice said to me.

I looked over to Anna, and saw how happy they seemed. She surely looked like she loved him.

"Michael…" Anna said.

Before she could speak again, Edward spoke up.

"Nice to meet you Michael. How did you ever meet my daughter?" Edward asked.

"Grandma Masen and Grandma Swan set up my arranged marriage," Anna spoke up.

"What happened to your grandpa's?" I asked.

"They died of the influenza in 1918," she said.

I felt like crying. In just three years, my father would have died a hundred years ago.

"Michael. Did you ever, feel anything before the marriage?" Edward asked.

"Edward!" I said.

Michael felt uncomfortable, I could tell by how he was moving around.

"I know I should have expected the questions from Anna's parents eventually, but I didn't know it would be today," he said.

Parents of Anna. The realization hit me hard.

"How old were you when you were changed?" I asked.

"Nineteen," Anna said.

Two years younger than her father and myself.

"Did you finish school?" I asked.

"I did," she said.

I felt proud.

"Michael?" I asked.

"I was change at twenty one, and did not finish high school due to the war," he said.

Ah yes, World War II.

"Did you serve?" Alice piped in behind me.

"Two years before my death," he said.

"So Anna is older than you in life. Anna was born in 1912, and according to what I think, you must have been born in 1921," Edward said.

"Ah, that is correct. I've never noticed that before," Michael said.

"I want Anna to tell me what her childhood was like," I said.

"It's hurtful," Anna said.

"I can take it. I know it had to be. You didn't have us to nurture you," I said.

"Let's sit," she said.

We all walked into the living room, and I sat on the couch, crossing my legs. I was interested. I noticed Alice was too, because she followed.

"Start…with December 2nd," I said.

"Okay…"

I bit my lip.

"The day you guys "died", I was still a baby of course, so when Grandma Swan came over to check on you guys knowing you were sick, she refused to take me. Grandma told me when she came home, she held onto me tightly and cried. Grandpa Swan asked what was wrong, and she told him that you guys were lifeless. He immediately called the doctor, and the doctor rushed over to the house, checking to see what had happened. He had thought you died of dehydration. Grandma Masen and Swan were in tears, knowing all they had left of you was…well, me. Grandma Swan and Masen arranged they were going to move in together, to raise me. Grandpa Swan and Masen both agreed and they all moved in together.

As I got older, they noticed more changes in how I acted so much like you guys. Grandma Swan always pointed out how I couldn't walk without getting a bruise like my mother, and loved to play music like my father. When I was four, and started school, Grandma would always drop me off, and I never bothered saying she was my mom, I knew she wasn't, and glad I knew. When I went to school, kids teased me because I didn't have parents, and I didn't have parents because nobody loved me and that's why they left me. I told the teacher about my problems and she talked to the students but they didn't stop. When I told Grandma Swan, she talked to the teacher herself and explained the situation. Though, I wasn't in school for three days after that.

In 1918, we all fell down with the influenza, and soon Grandpa Swan and Masen both passed away. Grandma Swan and Masen, and I, all survived. While six years old during the time, I wanted to die, wanted to be with my family again, but I didn't. Years passed, and kids still didn't understand the situation of what happened to my parents, but I didn't care anymore ignoring them. I met Michael when I was eighteen and he was twelve. When I turned nineteen, on my birthday I was attacked.

I…I was raped and left to die. Someone found me, and I went through what seemed like years of pain, before waking up again. I noticed a lot of changes in myself, including the thirst for blood. I killed a lady who was already dying in the street as my first meal. I continued to feed on humans for a couple of years, before I re-met a dying Michael. He was dying, close to death, and I felt an attraction toward him, so I bit him. Wanting to kill him, but changing him instead. When he woke to me three days later, he didn't recognize me, or his human life, he was bare. He didn't know he he died, or how he changed, but he knew he needed to stay with me to survive. We stayed and hunted humans for the next thirty years, before marrying on our own.

We started to hunt animals when we met another family, the Denali's. We lied about our ages, and our names, and they showed us the real way to hunt, without having to kill innocent humans. When I was human, we used to always visit your graves the day you died, and I continued to do that in this life. That's when you met me a few years ago in Chicago…" she said.

I was shocked to hear so much about her, that I didn't know. How could I not have known her when I met her a few years back?

"You met your own daughter a few years back and didn't know it was her? Wow!" Alice said.

I glared at Alice, and she backed away.

"Please don't glare," she said.

"You were raped?"

I turned around to see Rosalie, and thought immediately how Rosalie's story was like Anna's.

"Yes," Anna said.

"And left to die?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," Anna said.

Rosalie went and sat next to Anna.

"I know how you feel," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie…" I said.

She shushed me, and I stayed quiet….for now.

"You've never told me that before Anna," Michael said.

"It's not something I tell a lot of people," she said.

He nodded.

"I mean it's not like I go up to people and tell them my life story," Anna said.

"I agree, I promise," he said.

He looked afraid at what would happen, and when she kissed his cheek, the wind blew.

"You control the elements!" Alice squealed.

Anna looked like she was going to blush, and I smiled, she got that from me.

"I do, but I've controlled when it happens," Anna said.

"It always happens. She really hasn't controlled it yet," Michael said.

She hit Michael, and giggled at the same time.

"I've only ever met one other person who controls the elements. It's a rare gift."

Carlisle.

"Anna," she said.

"Nice to meet you. I've only ever heard nice things about you," he said.

"You know who I am?" she asked.

"Alice is a psychic, she saw this coming," he said.

"Alice!" I said.

"Well why else would I go to the grocery store? We don't eat!" Alice exclaimed.

"I would have liked to know. It would have really prepared me," I said crossing my arms.

The door opened again, little feet. Liam's feet.

When he clung to my leg, I immediately put him on my lap.

"Liam, we need you to meet someone," Edward said.

He looked over at Edward with his toothy smile.

I looked over at Anna and saw she was sitting at Liam's eye level.

"What about him? Does he have any abilities?" Anna asked.

He put his hand on her cheek, and held it there, and her eyes widened when he moved his hand back.

"That's so interesting," she said.

"His ability will grow as he gets older," I said.

"It already seems so strong," she said.

"Well everybody's powers take a while to grow. I doubt any of us just could do everything with them when woken up," Edward said.

"When I first woke up, and realized my powers, I couldn't even blow the wind," Anna said.

"I couldn't see anything but glimpse a few weeks into the future," Alice said.

"It's all different when we are all young. I have the same power as Marcus, I can sense the relationships in people. I knew the parents thing was true when you guys were all together," Michael said.

"I don't even have a power," Rosalie said shrugging.

"You have beauty," I said.

"I've always had beauty, It's just something I brought into this life," she said.

"Exactly. We all brought something from our human life," I said.

"Just like me, I brought my compassion for children," Esme said.

She sat down next to me, and smiled.

I saw Anna move back to her spot by Michael, it made me nervous.

"I can sense emotions. Just like Anna is excited, but so nervous at the same time," Jasper said coming into the room.

She bit her lip, looking so more nervous than myself.

Jasper looked at me, understanding. He knew me so well.

Michael stood up, and Anna followed.

"We have to go," Michael said.

I shot up, knocking Liam on the ground. I didn't want them going anywhere.

"No." I said.

"We can't stay in this home, we do have a life," Michael said.

I wanted to cry. I meet my daughter and then she leaves me, again.

"You can't leave. I just met you," I said.

"And we can't stay. I have a life outside of this. I'm kind of glad we stopped by, but we can't stay here. We need to move on. Just like everyone else," Anna said.

I wanted to cry as she told me she was leaving me, again.

She walked over to me, and embraced me into a hug, a mother-daughter hug. One of our only hugs.

When she let go, I wanted to cry even more, but tears would never form.

"Thank you for letting you meet me. I'll always remember this," Anna said.

And they were gone, out of my life. When the car was out of hearing and vision range, I silently sobbed.

* * *

**Okay, I wasn't planning on expanding this "one-shot", but I felt like I was leaving you on a cliffhanger with the end of the first "chapter", so I made this. It won't be long! Five chapters max, maybe not even five, maybe four. **

**I hope you like the next part :)**


End file.
